Tears of an Angel
by tehMimo
Summary: Okie, this is just a one-shot ficcy! So no chappies!^_^ It's about how Bakura is bulling Ryou until Ryou gets a new friends who tries to help... RxR!!!


Mimi: This ficcy's about Ryou...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ryou or any characters in this ficcy except Mike and Grace!  
  
Tears of an Angel  
  
Ryou looked out the window. The sky was dark and stormy. Just like today. His heart filled with sorrow, he forced himself to look at his Yami, Bakura.  
  
"Do you have to be so lazy? Clean up!" Bakura said with a broom. He hit the broom on to Ryou and Ryou winced in pain. But he dared not cry!  
  
Ryou finished sweeping, washing dishes and the normal things he does after school. Bakura made him like a slave. He hardly has time to eat, and even if he did, he only ate a little. Am I chained to this torture all my life? Ryou thought as he slept. The time he goes to bed was the time he cried.  
  
******  
  
Ryou was busy at school trying to cover the scars that Bakura gave him from the broom, and sometimes even a sharp object.  
  
Ryou bandaged himself until Grace came. Grace was the new girl and as every girl, she liked Ryou.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ryou looked up and saw Grace's dark blue eyes staring at the scars on his arm. Ryou quickly covered up and said, "It's nothing."  
  
Grace wasn't stupid. She knew that Ryou had been mistreated. "Oh, Ryou, who did this to you?"  
  
Ryou just looked away and said "I don't know what you mean..." Grace was stronger than other girls and grabbed his hand, and saw his scars. They were red and had pain written all over them.  
  
******  
  
Grace insisted on helping but Ryou declined. "No, if you help me you'll only be getting yourself in trouble."  
  
Grace rolled her dark blue eyes and said "Oh please! I get into trouble wherever I go!"  
  
Grace followed Ryou home. She wasn't a stalker but she was dead worried about Ryou. So she followed him home and looked in the window. She gasped. It was another Ryou! Except he looked mean and vicious.  
  
Grace saw Ryou being hit and told what to do. She knew this was magic. She was Egyptian after all. She had studied magic and preformed them in front of her family and friends. Poor Ryou!  
  
*******  
  
Next morning, she decided to do something about it. She walked up to Ryou and faced him. "I know Bakura's bothering you!" Ryou's eyes widened and then he flinched and said "I have... no idea what you're talking about!" Grace just pulled him to somewhere they couldn't be seen.  
  
Ryou just stared into her eyes and finally said "You're right. But how do you know???" Grace had a guilty look on her face. "Well," she said as she looked at her feet and twirled her black hair, "I kinda followed you home yesterday and I saw that Bakura hit you." Then Grace talked about how she had studied about magic.  
  
"You have to stand up to him!" Grace said in a sudden, standing up, causing Ryou to fall down. Grace giggled and said "Sorry!" and helped him up.  
  
*******  
  
"Yami!" Ryou started as he walked into the house. Grace followed him. But this time, Ryou invited her. Bakura sneered and said "So you brought reinforcements huh?" Ryou flinched at the sound of Bakura's voice and ran to his room. Grace ran after him.  
  
Ryou's voice was shivering. Grace looked at him sadly and said "He didn't say anything wrong."  
  
Ryou's voice was almost a whisper that Grace could barely hear. "He said if I ever got my friends here after they leave, he was going to hurt me, and and, even hurt them too!"  
  
Grace was sooo happy. He considers me a friend? Her face lightened up a bit but then said "Come on Ryou! If you have magic I can teach you some tricks."  
  
*****  
  
Grace taught Ryou the binding spell. Makes them wrapped in invisible ropes and they stay for five hours without moving.  
  
Ryou really didn't want to put the spell on Bakura because he was afraid too. And Grace knew that. So what was Grace gonna do?  
  
Very bizarre week. Grace was sick and was going to be sick for the whole week plus a new kid named Mike came and was the meanest guy anyone has ever met. He would bully smaller kids into giving everything they got, and to older kids, he would tell them to do his homework.  
  
Mike picked on Ryou for what seemed like forever. Ryou tried to ignore it but he couldn't. Mike made some bully friends and they all picked on Ryou for his hair and how he never speaks in class.  
  
One day, Joey finally stood up to that big bully...  
  
"You gotta leave Ryou alone ya big creep!" Joey spat at Mike. But Mike was amused. "You think a little guy like you can even tickle me?"  
  
"Well, you're just stupid dat's what!" Joey spat more spit on Mike. Mike was furious and they began to fight.  
  
*******  
  
Tristan held some ice wrapped in towel on laid it on Joey's head. "That guy is such a creep!" Joey said as he looked at the scars and pain on his arms and legs.  
  
Ryou's eyes could only be saddened. "I wish Grace was here. She always had a plan..."  
  
Téa just looked at him, and said "You can't always depend on Grace. She tried to help you but you weren't well, brave enough..." Téa said with a sad smile.  
  
******  
  
When Grace finally came back as healthy as ever, almost everyone in the school was injured. "O my gosh!" Grace gasped in horror as she stared at the people in cast and wheelchairs. Even Kaiba, had a black eye.  
  
Grace ran into the class. Half of the students had casts. One of them was Ryou. He even had a bandage around his head.  
  
When recess came, everyone was together. No one dared to go anywhere without someone else. Feared that Mike would find them.  
  
Grace as usual just played basketball. Mike came over and said "So you're the girl that missed this horrid week."  
  
Grace turned around only to find Mike staring at her and smirking. "May I show you my great fighting skills?"  
  
Mike gripped Grace's hand and twisted it. Everyone watched in great surprise as Grace showed no sign of pain or expression at all.  
  
Grace pulled him towards her and knocked him down with a twist of his arm. That's when they started to fight.  
  
********  
  
Grace held a ice pack to her head. She got hurt of course but so did Mike.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Grace whispered "You're a true idiot." And with that, she punched him and they started to fight. Mike punched Grace's left eye and she fell to the ground. He was going to step on her when she jumped up and kicked him right in the stomach.  
  
Mike fell to the ground. Grace's suddenly felt really tired, her fever was coming back, and she fainted but Ryou caught her.  
  
*end Flash back*  
  
"Ouch" She complained as the cold ice touched her eye. She winced.  
  
"Hold still." Ryou said as he bandaged her left eye.  
  
But Grace complained and said "No! Hurts too much!" She said in a cute little baby voice.  
  
********  
  
Bakura sat on the couch watching TV and eating blood steak((I don know if there's such things!)) and stared at Ryou bandaging Grace's forehead while she squirmed.  
  
That's what it feels like to have a friend... Bakura thought as he gazed at Ryou bandaging Grace and laughed while she squirmed. No! Bakura, don't think like that! You don't need a friend!  
  
Ryou finally finished bandaging Grace and after she thanked him they watched TV with Bakura. Bakura didn't say or do anything. That made Ryou and Grace surprised. They thought Bakura was going to kick them out.  
  
*******  
  
Ryou fell asleep while watching a music channel. Grace looked at Bakura and asked "What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Change what mind? I'm the same as always!" Bakura said a little uneasy. He didn't want them to know that he wanted to be there friend.  
  
"Oh come on! Tell the truth!" Grace said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, okay! I do want friends. But... Not being the same for 3000 years is kind of hard."  
  
Grace nodded and said "You can always protect Ryou instead of hurting him!"  
  
Bakura agreed with a nod and went back to watching TV. "I just didn't think he was tough enough to defend bullies."  
  
Grace shook her head and said, "But bulling him isn't the way either."  
  
Bakura looked at his aibou. Sleeping on the couch beside Grace. "I guess I could be nicer to him, but that just wasn't the way my life was."  
  
Grace just stared at him, "What was your life like?"  
  
Bakura looked around very uneasily he answered "I was a slave, cause my family was too poor. I had to do everything the pharaoh told me to do." Bakura grabbed a pillow and squeezed it against his head, as he continued, "That's why I hate Yami Yugi so much..."  
  
Grace shook her head and said "So you took that anger on Ryou?"  
  
Bakura held the pillow and buried his face in it. "I didn't mean too!"  
  
Grace walked over to him and said "Ryou is being bullied at school... Well, almost everyone is. Haven't you noticed his cast?"  
  
Bakura took the pillow from his face, and you could see the tears, "Well, I thought I did that... But I will teach that bully a lesson..." Bakura said as his eyes narrowed.  
  
********  
  
Ryou came to school one day with an bruised knee.  
  
Grace ran over to him and said "He didn't bully you did he?"  
  
Ryou looked at her and said "Bakura? No, I kinda fell on my way to school! I was gonna be late!"  
  
Grace laughed and Ryou continued, "Actually Bakura's been nice to me ever since you left..."  
  
Grace smiled and said "Well, I did talk to him about it..."  
  
*******  
  
After about a week, Mike was mysteriously hurt badly and was expelled from school because of his behavior.  
  
Grace and Ryou became friends and so did Bakura. But Bakura didn't want to open up too much, but he had his moments...  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi: ^_^ done! Finally...  
  
Chibi Ryou: Pwease rewiew for it! 


End file.
